wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
The Miz
The Miz '''is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2009, where he is a two-time WWE Tag Team Champion. He is also a former and the first ever Intercontinental Champion, as well as one half of the first WWE Tag Team Champions with Big Show, although originally the championship was held with Chris Jericho. This is recognised as a singular reign as The Miz never lost, nor won the championship but rather changed his partner. His second reign was with Zack Ryder, after he replaced Alex Riley as Ryder's partner due to injuries. Career '''Intercontinental Champion & WWE Tag Team Champion with Chris Jericho/Big Show (2009) The Miz made his debut at Survivor Series teaming with Chris Jericho against The Hart Dynasty to determine the first World Tag Team Champions, in which Chris Jericho & The Miz were unsuccessful. Immediately following this match The Miz faced and defeated Vance Archer after an attack from behind to become the first Intercontinental Champion. On the December 25th edition of SmackDown, the team won a Ladder Match against Straight Edge Society to be named the first WWE Tag Team Champions. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, The Miz retained the Intercontinental Championship against Vance Archer as well as Luke Gallows. On January 22nd, Jericho & Miz had their first successful defense, defeating Cryme Tyme after Shad Gaspard turned against JTG, handing them the win. At Royal Rumble, Miz got his second Intercontinental Championship defense, getting himself disqualified in a match against Vance Archer. On February 19th, The Miz & Jericho were scheduled to defend the WWE Tag Team Championship, however, at the start of the show Miz found Jericho knocked out backstage. Later on in the show, Miz was made to defend the championship, revealing his partner as Big Show, it was heavily implied the two planned to attack and replace Jericho in the team, the two retained against Rob Van Dam & Yoshi Tatsu, naming Big Show Miz's new championship partner. Two days later at Elimination Chamber, Miz retained his Intercontinental Championship, this time defeating Cody Rhodes. On March 5th, it was announced that Miz would defend both his championships in a double title tag match against Chris Jericho & Edge at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, ShoMiz retained the tag team championship successfully in a very dominant victory. On April 2nd, Miz was put into a champion vs. champion match with newly crowned WWE Champion, Christian, defeating him after a pre-match attack and a competitive matchup. The following week, ShoMiz were told they were defending their WWE Tag Team Championship against an unknown opponent. Later in the show, Miz found Big Show laid out backstage, similar to what happened to Jericho. Miz met up with SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long, declaring he didn't attack Big Show and that their match must be called off, instead, Long forced Miz to defend the titles alone, losing them to The Altitude Alliance. Big Show arrived towards the end of the match, allowing Kofi Kingston to pin Miz, afterwards, Big Show cut a promo, saying Miz attacked him as he feared him coming for his Intercontinental Championship. Big Show then challenged Miz to a one on one match, after which The Miz, alongside Zack Ryder & John Morrison attacked and beat down Big Show, forming a group known as "The Mizfits." The Mizfits (2010) At Extreme Rules, Miz continued his record setting championship reign by defeating The Rock to retain his championship after attacking him from behind and continuing to violently hit Rock with weapons to win the match. On May 28th, Miz was made to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Rey Mysterio after a contenders match the prior week saw Alex Riley, Mysterio's opponent, join the Mizfits, leading to a 4 on 1 attack. The match saw The Miz lose the Intercontinental Championship to Mysterio, ending his record 180 day reign as champion. On June 11th, The Miz defeated The Rock in a match to determine who would replace The Undertaker, who was injured, in the upcoming WWE Championship match at Fatal 4-Way. At the event, Miz lost the match, being last eliminated by Stone Cold. On July 2nd, Miz qualified for the SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder Match. At the event, Miz won the SmackDown Money in the Bank briefcase, later in the show he attacked retaining WWE Champion, Stone Cold, but did not cash-in his briefcase. The following Friday, Miz lost to Stone Cold despite outside interference from Sheamus from RAW. Miz later vented frustration at Zack Ryder, who he blamed for Sheamus' involvement due to prior associations with RAW from Ryder, later in the night, Miz left Ryder to defend and lose the WWE Tag Team Championship to D-Generation X alone. The following week, Miz and Stone Cold came to a mutual agreement to deal with the RAW invasion from Sheamus and his partner Drew McIntyre, with Miz filling in for the injured Austin to face Sheamus in a match that saw Sheamus defeat Miz. After which, the two teamed up and faced The Celtic Cross on the August 6th edition of SmackDown, losing to them. Following the loss, Miz saved Austin from a steel chair attack from both members of The Celtic Cross. Championships and Accomplishments *Intercontinental Championship (1-time) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2-time) - with Chris Jericho(1)/Big Show(1) & Zack Ryder (1) *First Intercontinental Champion *First WWE Tag Team Champion - with Chris Jericho *2010 SmackDown Money in the Bank Winner Category:Superstars